chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Holland
Julie Helena Holland is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She possesses the abilities of Teleportation and Precognitive Instincts. She will in future also manifest Terrain Manipulation and Ability Adaptation. Appearance Julie is powerfully built with a full figure, and she is 5'9 in height. Her eyes are blue. She is naturally a brunette but she often colours her hair, and it is currently auburn. She tends to alter its length a lot too. Normally, she dresses in quite a conservative manner, often seen wearing suits and high heels. She likes to be wearing make-up on all occasions. Abilities Julie's first ability is Teleportation. She has been shown teleporting distances within the USA, and it is unknown whether she can travel further distances. She teleports by focusing on her destination's name, and she doesn't need to have seen the place before or even have it described. She simply disappears and reappears in a new location. When she first manifested, she could only take one other person with her at a time, but her skill with the ability has strengthened recently and she can by now take several effortlessly. Her second ability is Precognitive Instincts. Julie has recently manifested this ability. It warned her that Amelle Liraz would be in danger, allowing her to then teleport Damien Alexander and others to try to help the woman. She described the instinct as a strong, intense feeling. In future, she will learn that she will find it near impossible ever to avoid acting upon these instincts. They will provide her warnings but will not always be clear, or they may occur too late to be of real use. They will not warn her of every future event. Her third ability will be Terrain Manipulation. After she manifests this ability, Julie will be able to alter the terrain and ground around her, changing the landscape. She will be able to transform one type of land mass into another. However, she will only be able to affect natural landscapes, not synthetic ones. She will also be able to produce tremors, chasms and flows of lava. She will find that the ability takes a lot of concentration and is emotionally draining for her. Because of this, she will not use it often. during a fight]]Her final ability will be Ability Adaptation. Once Julie manifests this ability, she will be capable of adapting by temporarily gaining any ability which she could use to combat an ability used against her or to protect herself from an ability. Sometimes she will gain the opposite ability of whatever is used against her. At other times, she will gain the exact same ability in order to counter what the other person does. She will need to consciously activate this ability but will not control what ability she gains. She will not be able to use it too often, as rapid access will mean that the effect will weaken. Family & Relationships History Etymology Julie is a Latin name which means "down bearded youth", being a female form of the name Julian. Her middle name, Helena, is Greek meaning "wicker, shoot, reed, torch, basket". Her surname, Holland, is English and means "ridge land", as well as being the name of a country. This could refer to her ability of terrain manipulation. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.